


Sparrowpaw's First Day

by DarkandGrimm



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Anxiety, Arthur is dyslexic, Bisexual Character, Demisexual Character, F/M, LGBT Cats (Warriors), M/M, Multi, No beta we die like Tigerstar, Pansexual Character, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkandGrimm/pseuds/DarkandGrimm
Summary: A bit of a prequel to a larger story I plan on writing. Essentially taking everything wrong with warriors, making it better, and making it Gayer. Featuring the main characters: a pan, bi, and demi all walk into a polyamorous relationship.This is the very beginning of their story, when Sparrowpaw first becomes an apprentice. The start of many adventures and slowly, but surely, falling in love.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	Sparrowpaw's First Day

"Sparrowpaw! Sparrowpaw!"

The newly named apprentice held his head high as his clan cheered his name, and pretended not to notice that their call was louder for the other apprentices. Instead, Sparrowpaw glanced over to his mother. Her eyes shined with a pride he could always count on.

The orange tom knew he'd miss being with Blossomdust in the nursery, but as an apprentice Sparrowpaw would finally have a chance to prove himself as a loyal member of ShimmerClan. And if he was good enough he might be chosen to go to a Gathering. Sparrowpaw felt guilty for it, but he really did want to meet his father.

Shaking off his thoughts, Sparrowpaw padded over to his mentor. Darkstorm was already waiting by the camp entrance for him. The large black cat suddenly felt far more intimidating than the apprentice remembered them being.

"Usually I'd take you to meet the other apprentices first but," Darkstorm paused, looking over at the group of young cats sneering at Sparrowpaw, "Why don't we see the territory instead?"

The orange apprentice's ears perked at the mention of leaving camp. Getting away from judgmental stares would be more than welcomed.

◆━━━━━━▣✦▣━━━━━━━◆

"How was your first day, my sparkle?" Blossomdust said as she licked down the messier parts of her son's fur.

"It was really cool to see outside of camp! And Darkstorm is super nice! And-" Sparrowpaw's tail drooped, "Well. I don't think the other apprentices like me much."

"That's nonsense. And if they don't, claw their tails off. That'll teach them not to disrespect a son of mine."

"Respect and liking aren’t the same-"

"Hush." Sparrowpaw's mother cut him off,"You're better than the rest of them. One day they'll see."

"Blossomdust!" Owlswoop, ShimmerClan's deputy called, "You're on Dusk patrol with Talltalon and I."

"Very well." The molly turned back to her son, "I'll see you soon."

Sparrowpaw watched his mother pad off to meet with the other warriors for a moment. Funny how Blossomdust never had issues with being accepted by the clan, even though it was her fault he was half-clan in the first place.

Rather than wallow in misery, Sparrowpaw picked a vole out from the fresh-kill pile and made his way towards the apprentice's den.

The chatter between the other apprentices ended as soon as the orange tom entered. Three heads looked up from their conversation, stares sharp as claws.

Sparrowpaw had to force his fur to lay flat and took a deep breath. "Um. Hi? I'm-"

"We know who you are, mousebrain. We live in the same clan.", one of the toms, a black cat named Thistlepaw spat.

Mintpaw lifted her brown tail in front of Thistlepaw's muzzle as she stood up, "Hush. No need to be mean." The two exchanged a very pointed look, though Sparrowpaw didn't understand what it meant.

Before he could think to ask, the molly snatched Sparrowpaw's vole from in from of him and bolted out of the den.

"Hey!" the orange tom chased after her, "Wait!"

He hardly made it a few strides when something heavy landed on his back. The force sent Sparrowpaw crumbling down.

Thistlepaw pinned the younger apprentice to the ground. "Come on, you're making this too easy! Must be your RoseClan blood keeping you small and weak."

Was no one going to help him? Sparrowpaw took a panicked look around camp. And they all just stared back at him. Not even a twitch of a tail.

Of course they were all judging him. They must have seen how defenseless the half-clan apprentice was and decided he was more useful being batted around like a mossball. Would they even care if he got hurt? Or worse?

Sparrowpaw could feel the anxiety clawing at his throat as he struggled to breath beneath the bigger apprentice.

“Enough!”

A flash a tan fur ran through Sparrowpaw’s line of sight before it was gone again. And then the weight was gone too.

The young apprentice scrambled to his paws and whipped around.

Thistlepaw was pinned on his back. Robinpaw was much older and larger than the other apprentice, so it only took a paw pressing down on his chest to hold the black tom down.

“Picking on a kit isn’t a real fight.”

Sparrowpaw had half a mind to argue that technically he wasn’t a kit anymore, but new movement caught his eye. Mintpaw leaned down into a crouch, ready to pounce on the oldest apprentice.

Before he could even finish a thought, Sparrowpaw paws sent him running towards Mintpaw. The orange tom bit down on her tail as hard as he could.

The molly yowled in pain. Her paw raised to take a swipe at Sparrowpaw. He shut his eyes, bracing for the blow but never letting go of Mintpaw's tail.

But the hit never came.

An all-black molly, Ravenpaw, stood between the youngest apprentice and Mintpaw's attack. Sparrowpaw quickly released the tail in his mouth and scurried further behind the newcomer. Ravenpaw glared at the brown molly with all the wrath of StarClan.

"That’s more than enough of that."

Owlswoop's fur was bristling with anger as he approached the apprentices. "Thistlepaw, Mintpaw, go speak with Froststar immediately. Ravenpaw and Robinpaw. Explain yourselves."

Robinpaw let the apprentice beneath him go. Thistlepaw had to bite back a snarl as he and Mintpaw retreated to their leader's den. Meanwhile, the other two apprentices sat to speak with Owlswoop.

For a moment, Sparrowpaw was actually grateful to be ignored. It would save him from telling the embarrassing story. But then he looked around.

And suddenly Sparrowpaw felt as though he was being crushed again. He almost turned to look but he knew no one was there.

The fight had happened right in the middle of camp.There wasn't a single warrior, elder, or kit that hadn't seen the newly made apprentice getting picked on.

Sparrowpaw ran to the apprentice den as fast as he could. He dropped himself to the ground, covering his head with his paws.

His first day couldn't have gone any worse. The tom figured the whole clan was talking about him now. How useless he was. How he'll never be a real warrior.

Sparrowpaw looked up from his thoughts as he felt a tail brush his shoulder momentarily.

“That looked like a pretty mean bite you gave Mintpaw.” Ravenpaw said

“… you think so?”

“Of course!” It was Robinpaw that spoke this time. “No one is born knowing how to fight, and you’ve barely taken two steps out of the nursery.” Sparrowpaw felt his pelt bristle at that, but he didn’t comment. “But now you can say you’ve survived your first fight!”

The orange tom couldn’t help but think that’d he’d be stuck in a lot more fights like those soon, and if he didn’t get tough quick-

“I know what’ll make you feel better.”

The youngest apprentice’s eyes snapped up to meet Ravenpaw’s. The molly pulled him in close and whispered in his ear.

And yeah. That did make Sparrowpaw feel a bit better.

◆━━━━━━▣✦▣━━━━━━━◆

The sun had long since been down once Mintpaw and Thistlepaw returned to the apprentices den. The other cats seemed to be sleeping, but Sparrowpaw and Ravenpaw watched the two through half opened eyed.

The newest apprentice had his nest build right next to Ravenpaw’s so only she heard his purr of amusement as the antagonistic apprentices began to settle for the night.

Not that they’d be settled for long.

Soon enough Mintpaw and Thistlepaw began rolling from side to side, tails trashing in their nests. No matter where they moved or how they shifted, they couldn’t get comfortable. Which might have had something to do with the ants Sparrowpaw and Ravenpaw put in their nests.

“Quit squirming mousebrains! Some of us are trying to sleep!” hissed one of the other apprentices.

As Mintpaw and Thistlepaw struggles to remain still,Sparrowpaw feel asleep with the comforting weight of Ravenpaw’s tail resting on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the read! I'm also DarkandGrimm on the warrior's amino.
> 
> Should I post a little summary of what every seen cat looks like at the end or beginning of the chapter? Or a pre-chapter with a full allegiances?


End file.
